User talk:64.90.240.50
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Miu page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tora-dono (talk) 16:58, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Chain (Jerome's pack) Breed: Doberman Pinscher Affiliation: Jerome's Pack First appearance: GDW ep 2 Last appearance: GDW ep 8 Status: Deceased ( killed by John ) Family or owners: none Voiced by: Paul Nakauchi Name meaning: Constrict, suffocate Age: 5 years old Mack (Ohu camp) Breed: Rough Collie Affiliation: Ohu camp, Hiro First appearance: GDW ep 1 Last appearance: GDW ep 10 Status: Alive Family or owners: Charavi (brother), Okimo (father) Sasha (mother) Voiced by: Steve Blum Name meaning: Proud Age: 9 years old note: Mack turned blind in the last episode of Ginga, after John had killed Jerome. Okimo (Mountain dogs) Breed: German Shepherd Affiliation: Ohu camp, Locker First appearance: GDW ep 5 Last appearance: GDW ep 11 Status: Alive Family or owners: Mack and Charavi (sons) Sasha (mate) Voiced by: Rex Berg Name meaning: Regal, strong Age: 14 years old Sasha (Mountain dogs) Breed: Rough Collie Affiliation: Ohu camp, Kimikaro First appearance: GDW ep 4 Last appearance: GDW ep 11 Status: Alive Family or owners: Mack and Charavi (sons) Okimo (mate) Madrigal (brother) Voiced by: Fey Richard Name meaning: Firework Age: 14 years old Hector (Ohu camp) Breed: Doberman Pinscher Affiliation: Ohu camp First appearance: GDW ep 2 Last appearance: GDW ep 15 Status: Alive Family or owners: Shayara (mate) Locker (half-brother) Voiced by: Max Sanchez Name meaning: Battle, war, fighter Age: 10 years old Shayara (Ohu camp) Breed: Akita Affiliation: Ohu camp, John First appearance: GDW ep 3 Last appearance: GDW ep 11 Status: Deceased ( drowned by Elk ) Family or owners: Hector (mate) Voiced by: Arlene Pena Name meaning: Beautiful Age: 9 years old Elk (Jerome's pack) Breed: Great Dane Affiliation: Jerome's pack First appearance: GDW ep 2 Last appearance: GDW ep 13 Status: Deceased (killed by Hector) Family or owners: Genba (brother) Voiced by: Carlson Dermot Name meaning: No mercy Age: 11 years old Genba (Jerome's pack) Breed: Great Dane Affiliation: Jerome's pack First appearance: GDW ep 2 Last appearance: GDW ep 2 Status: Deceased ( killed by Locker ) Family or owners: Elk (brother) Voiced by: Tom Redford Name meaning: Hatred, sin Age: 11 Years old note: Locker turned against him and ripped Genba's throat out after Genba tried attacking Gin. Locker (Ohu camp) Breed: Doberman Pinscher Affiliation: Ohu camp, Mack First appearance: GDW ep 8 Last appearance: GDW ep 14 Status: Alive Family or owners: Hector (half-brother) Voiced by: Robert Samson Name meaning: Fortress, rock Age: 13 years old Madrigal (Ohu camp, originally Jerome's pack) Breed: Saluki Affiliation: Jerome's pack, John , Gin , Mack First appearance: GDW ep 2 Last appearance: GDW ep 14 Status: Alive Family or owners: Sasha (sister) Voiced by: CJ Thomas Name meaning: Undaunted Age: 12 note: Madrigal tried turning against Jerome when he was ordered to watch P4's cage, Jerome scratched Madrigal's eyes out. Tim (Jerome's pack) Breed: Border Collie Affiliation: Jerome's pack First appearance: GDW ep 9 Last appearance: GDW ep 15 Status: Deceased (killed by Hector) Family or owners: none Voiced by: Joe Farley Age: 10 note: Tim and tried attacking Hector, who impaled him on a tree branch.